This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture, such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like, can include a mechanism that allows an occupant of the furniture to move a leg rest panel and to recline a seat back of the furniture. As an example, the leg rest can be moved from a stowed or retracted position to a deployed or extended position to support the legs and/or feet of the occupant. Furthermore, the seat back can be rotatable to move the seat back from a fully upright position to a fully reclined position and/or a position between the fully upright position and the fully reclined position.
The furniture can include a cushion for supporting the occupant sitting or lying on the furniture. Due to a pressure exerted onto the cushion by the occupant, the cushion can protrude into a void between the cushion and the mechanism. In addition, as the seat back reclines and/or the leg rest extends, the cushion can move further into the void toward the mechanism. Accordingly, the cushion can interfere with the mechanism and, therefore, can affect the performance of the mechanism.